


One Flightless Night, Blood Soaks the Snow

by HyperrTsuki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - wings!, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), If You Squint - Freeform, Not a lot but thought I would throw that out there, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy has wings, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Warning for blood!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperrTsuki/pseuds/HyperrTsuki
Summary: Tommy had gotten away. Logstedshire was in shambles. He had nothing left.So he ran.Dream took so much from him. Tommy doesn't want to admit it as he trudges through a raging snow storm. It was all just a hallucination, right?He still had his wings...right?Or: Dream takes Tommy's wings from him after he found the teen's small stash. Tommy begins making a journey away from the man that caused him so much pain only to stumble across something familiar. Or someone.Warning for: Implied manipulation and blood!
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 310





	One Flightless Night, Blood Soaks the Snow

The sun had set an hour ago. If he was still in the plains, the chill of the night would have been bearable. He had kept walking, though, further and further away from the place he had been chained to for what felt like years. He didn’t even know where he was going, stumbling blindly through the night as the heavy clouds above shielded him from the moonlight he needed so desperately.

He was soaked to the bone, his tattered and bloody clothes far from any form of protection against the freezing rain. Was it getting colder or was that just the shock? Why was he running, again? Just what was causing this terror to surge through his body? He couldn’t remember.

His shoeless foot caught on a twisting root, a faint yelp escaping him as he stumbled forwards and attempted to fling his wings out behind him to stop his fall. The follow-up movement never came, though, and he went tumbling to the ground, barely able to manage a grunt. Fortunately the snow beneath him softened the fall.

Tommy didn’t want to move. He was glad for the break, his screaming limbs breathing a sigh of relief. He knew he had to get back up, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

_Get up! Get up!_

_Run!_

_Keep going!_

_Dangerinnit!_

_He’s coming! Go!_

_You can’t fly away!_

_You’re fucked._

The cacophony of voices in his head forced a wince through his body as pain spiked through his brain. He felt his fingers curl and grab handfuls of snow as he clenched his eyes closed. He could barely feel the sting of the cold. He felt warm, almost.

Stifling a cry of pain as he used his arms to push himself off of the ground, he was able to get his feet under him and uncurl into a somewhat stable position before he began to trudge forwards once more.

Tommy wasn’t sure when the freezing rain became snow or how long ago he passed the border into the tundra, but the frigid wind whipped at his hair and clothes, stinging his skin as he stumbled on. It was a miracle that he didn’t fall again, holding his balance well enough against the wind. He knew something was missing, though. Maybe it had something to do with the numbness on his back. He was almost tempted to reach back to see for himself but, with his hands wrapped around his torso, he thought against it.

_Faster!_

_Kill him! He hurt you! Kill him!_

_L_

_Winglessinnit??_

_What happened?_

_Why are you running? Why are you running?!_

_Is there a point?_

_Kill._

_Murder them._

_This is hard to watch._

_You don’t need to keep going._

The boy made no effort to block out the voices. They were so loud, anyways. There were only a few that he could hear clearly through the terrified mess his mind had become. They were frantic on his behalf, feeling his emotions for him. He felt empty.

Tommy’s faded blue gaze shifted through the desolate land before him. With the storm that was engulfing him inside and out, it was difficult to make out anything more than a foot in front of him. It was a miracle that he hadn’t been overtaken with mobs yet, but he could hear them. He could hear the gurgles of a zombie off to his right and the vicious hiss of a huge spider not far from his left.

The storm blinded them just as much as it did him. That was good. Another thing he didn’t have to worry about quite yet.

He wanted to bring a weapon with him; _anything_ with him. But it had all been destroyed. His tent, his cow… _everything_ was gone. And it was all because of him. He had kept a stash hidden. It was under the floor, the room found only after an unfortunate hole was dug right above it. It had been his fault. _All his fault._

_Dream! Kill Dream!_

_Keep going!_

_Murder them all!_

_They don’t deserve you._

_You are going to die._

_Oh no. Oh no._

_You can’t fly away from this one._

“Huh?” Tommy whispers, voice hoarse from screaming. A deafening ringing was still slicing through his head as if he had been too close to the explosion. He could barely hear anything out of his left ear, but he could tell that monsters were slithering around in the cover of the storm. “Wings…?”

His steps paused. He couldn’t fly because of the storm. He was sure it had been enough time for the tips of his wings to grow back, anyways. They had been clipped so he could barely manage a glide. Maybe if he got high enough, though….

_No! You can’t jump!_

_You can’t fly! Look!_

_L_

_They are gone, Innit!_

_Kill him. Kill him._

_Drain him! Take his life away!_

_Dream deserves to die!_

_Your wings are GONE!_

Gasping out, Tommy flinched violently, stumbling back a step before promptly falling on his ass, hands reaching up to grip at his head. His thin fingers got tangled in his matted and greasy hair. Were parts of it frozen? He couldn’t tell, the tips of his fingers numb to the elements around him.

His balance was off, sure, but that didn’t mean that…that his wings were gone! His right foot had gone numb a mile or so back, causing him to take steps too big. He had a few broken ribs, too, so he curled into himself to try and lessen the pain. That explained why he fell forwards sometimes! He just couldn’t balance correctly because of the pain! Right…?

Tommy wasn’t sure if he wanted to look to check. He could _feel_ them moving. He knew they were there! The screaming in his head told him otherwise and he gritted his teeth as he turned his narrowed gaze behind him.

Through his splotchy vision, Tommy couldn’t see _anything behind him._ All he could see was the raging storm, the wind whipping his long locks into his face and obstructing his vision further. There was a skeleton approaching his area of sight, but this was wrong. It had to be a trick! There was…There was nothing there! His _wings!_ Oh god, where were _his_ _wings?!_

A strangled yell rose in his throat as his gray-blue eyes widened with despair. He didn’t care that the skeleton had spotted him and was knocking an arrow into place. He didn’t care that he was about to be shot. He shouldn’t even be able to see the skeleton! His wings!

He felt a sharp pain in his side, but he barely acknowledged it as he reached a weak hand back to feel the air as if they were invisible. He could feel them moving! He was moving them! He knew they were there! Why couldn’t he see them?!

Tommy couldn’t breathe. His hands trembled dangerously as he pulled them back to his chest. The other arrows the skeleton had shot had missed him, the wind whisking them away before they could embed into his flesh like the first had. And he thought it would be a good idea to get to his feet and pull said arrow _out._

The warm blood that poured down his side felt welcoming for a moment. He let himself imagine that it was water. He was being cleaned, gentle hands brushing through his hair and a soft sponge rubbing against his wings. Because he still had them. They were _still there._ He was just cold. Hypothermia causes hallucinations, right? That’s what this was. This was just something his fucked up mind was showing him. He _knew_ they were still there.

The next few steps he took were pathetic. The corners of his vision had gone dark long ago but it was spreading fast. All color had drained from his face as he shuffled forwards. He must have lost the skeleton, the arrows no longer pursuing him. Or maybe they were. He couldn’t tell.

_Light!_

_Torches!_

_Burn the forest down!_

_Warmth! Get closer!_

Light? That couldn’t be right. No one lived out here. He had walked for a while, though, so maybe there was a village? That would be nice. He could get inside and get some sleep.

Despite how violent he was shivering, Tommy didn’t feel cold. It must be the shock of the situation. He really got away.

_Away from who?_

“Dream,” Tommy murmured in response, his steps slowing. The light was getting closer, it seemed. He didn’t have to go that fast.

_Dream is your friend, remember?_

“Is he?”

_He helped you. He visited you._

“He hurt me.”

_He stole your wings._

This voice was different from the rest. It drowned out the spiral the others caused, anchoring him as it bounced against the inside of his skull. Why was it so _loud?_ What was with the sudden change of tone?

“They are still there,” Tommy managed, voice weak as he paused his movements. He was close enough to the light. He could feel the warmth from it, his dull eyes glued on the torch that was still too far from him to have any impact on his body despite what his mind was telling him. “I just can’t see them.”

Dream is coming.

Letting out a rattling breath, Tommy felt his knees buckle beneath him and he collapsed. The snow was so soft and he grabbed at it, letting loose a pitiful whine as the world around him began to darken. Maybe the storm was just picking up. Ah, well, he had the torch. He would be fine. He was warm, after all.

If Tommy wasn’t unresponsive he would have laughed at the look on Techno’s face as he approached the teen.

Too bad he was. He would have teased the hybrid for weeks on end at the way his hands shook as he took in the bloody and battered form of his younger brother. Technoblade never got shaken up.

Tommy would have found it an honor to be the one to rattle the warrior to his core.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! This is my first published fic here! I hope you enjoyed it! It's really messy and there are probably a lot of typos since my keyboard really likes to not cooperate with me but here it is! 
> 
> It's quite short but this is just me dipping my toes in the water to test it out before I dive in, ya know? 
> 
> My brain hyperfixated on this community HARD. Much harder than anything else in the past and I'm looking forwards to sticking around for a bit! So! if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing I would love to hear them! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, loves! See you next time~


End file.
